


Return

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Till death do us part [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Illumi was certain it would not take him long to forget about Hisoka. Why hasn't he yet?





	Return

Illumi knows it is a terrible idea – but Hisoka isa fool and a stubborn one at that. The risks of his plan far outweigh any potential reward – but there is no convincing him to act otherwise. _The fool loves nothing more than the thrill of tempting his fate._

“If you fight Chrollo in Heaven’s Arena, you’ll die,” Illumi tells Hisoka.

“I might – but what is the joy in fighting when there is no risk involved,” Hisoka says pulling Illumi closer and running his fingers through Illumi’s long hair, “Now where were we.”

Lying awake next to sleeping Hisoka Illumi thinks that he should kill him now – to spare the inevitable suffering that Chrollo will inflict upon him. Or, maybe, he should put a needle into Hisoka’s brain – that way he can get this damn fool to act in a reasonable manner. Illumi wonders why he cares about Hisoka at all. 

Hisoka was annoying with his constant stream of texts and calls, his ability to find out Illumi’s new phone number almost immediately after Illumi changes it, and his overtly flirtatious behavior. Hisoka also was not part of the family. There is no reason for Illumi to care about him. And yet there is an unfamiliar heaviness in Illumi’s chest when they say goodbye and Hisoka heads to Heaven’s Arena. 

“You won’t come to watch?” Hisoka asks just before leaving. 

“I don’t have time to waste on this,” Illumi scoffs, trying to look indifferent. 

“A pity,” Hisoka replies, “Wish me luck.”

“I wish you had a modicum of common sense,” Illumi mutters as Hisoka walks out the door. 

Hisoka loses, of course, just as Illumi predicted – after all, he would not be this good of an assassin without his supreme ability of assessing the risk. Illumi quickly types up “I told you so,” and suddenly realizes that there is no one to receive the message. Hisoka is dead, torn into pieces by the explosion. Illumi convinces himself that it was by accident that his phone slipped through his fingers, falling from the window of the twentieth floors and breaking into pieces.

The following weeks felt rather strange – the only times his phone rang was for work, but he could not completely get rid of expectation of hearing Hisoka’s voice when picking up the phone. _I’m better off this way, no more distractions,_ Illumi tried to convince himself. _Besides it’s not like I cared about him._

Illumi was certain it would not take him long to forget about Hisoka. Forget all the conversations they had, all the time they worked together. Forget the way Hisoka’s hot lips felt and the desperation with which Hisoka’s body responded to touch. _Why haven't I yet?_

Illumi thought that perhaps he needed to find someone else to relieve stress. _After all, wasn’t that the sole purpose of their nights together – a stress relief?_ However, any time he tried to fins someone else he found himself backing out the last minute. _I don’t need anyone._ Besides any momentary fling would have been a distraction from work, and he did not want to be distracted.

Suddenly, Illumi realized just how much he and Hisoka used to talk to each other. At the time it seemed to Illumi that he would barely talk to Hisoka, but now he started remembering all the nights they laid awake, naked and spent, discussing their plans. _Hisoka would always talk about fights._

One morning Illumi was woken up by a text. “Missed me?” read the message followed by a symbol of a heart.

Illumi did not know what to think. Hisoka was dead, but no one else texted like that. Someone must have been playing a prank on him. 

“I can’t wait to see you now that I’m back,” read the next text, which made Illumi extremely angry. Without responding he decided to track whoever was sending him these messages and teach him a lesson. 

Tracking the number proved to be a surprisingly easy task. Surprisingly, the sender seemed to have been located in the same city that he was currently staying in, about half an hour away from him by car. The sender’s building was a regular high-rise with many apartments. Thanks to the access to information that the Hunter License granted Illumi knew that the sender was located in an apartment on thirteenth floor. 

As he got up to thirteenth floor, Illumi started feeling uneasy. He tried telling himself that it was because everything seemed too peaceful. As he reached the door, Illumi stopped. For some reason he found himself hesitating to open it. _Could this really be..._ a crazy thought passed through his mind before he pushed it out and entered the apartment. 

Nothing in his years upon years of training prepared him for what he saw inside. The entry door led straight into the living room, which had a huge window. By the window stood…Hisoka, absolutely naked with just a towel around his neck, looking like he has just stepped out the shower. 

“Ah, Illumi, I wasn’t expecting you yet,” Hisoka says, turning to him with a smug smile, “Otherwise I would have gotten dressed…or not.”

“What kind of trickery is this?” is all Illumi could manage. 

“No tricks, Illumi,” Hisoka says, smirking, “I’m back.”

“But how…” Illumi could barely keep his composure. 

“Just a nen experiment,” Hisoka said, as he crossed the room to Illumi, “But we can talk about this later. I have missed you.”

Moments later Illumi’s hands are in Hisoka’s hair and their lips meet. Hisoka’s lips are as warm as ever, but there seems to be something different about the way they feel, about the way his skin feels. Illumi lets himself get lost in the moment, forgetting temporarily about this strange difference. 

It is not till later, when they lay in bed together, when a sudden realization dawns upon Illumi. 

“You’ve used your nen to conceal your injuries, haven’t you?” he asks, sitting up and leaning on his elbow. 

A lazy smile spreads across Hisoka’s face. 

“My, my, Illumi, observant as ever,” Hisoka says, looking at him, “But you don’t mind, do you? You like me anyways.”

Illumi does not react and Hisoka continues, “By the way, if this is the kind of welcome I receive after resurrecting myself, perhaps I should die more often.”

Hisoka soon falls asleep, as Illumi sits by him, staring at his face and wondering what Hisoka’s miraculous return means for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially going to write only one Illumi x Hisoka fic, “Unsure”, but their relationship got to me so here is another one.


End file.
